I'll Accompany You
by Kurosaki Kagami
Summary: a Pangya  Fantasy Golf online game  FanFic.  Nuri just finish his talk with Brie after he and Kaz run into Nell. They then discuss about the new club Nuri just picked. When one thing lead to another thing.  contain yaoi  boy x boy


all Pangya Characters are not belong to me. Ntreev does.

contain yaoi (boy x boy). don't like yaoi, don't read.

* * *

Wiz City. The city where Maga academy located. A city that always covered in snow, especially at time like this. Since the Christmas is already near. The street looks empty, the students from Maga Academy seems haven't break from their school.

A red haired young man is walking down the empty street. Everyone left in the street seems to tried their best to avoid him. Maybe because the big sword he carrying, or maybe because the unfriendly face he puts on, or maybe because the girl ghost that always follow him, or maybe because the dark aura he's emitting, or maybe because the fact that he is one of the Dark Lord vessel itself. The people avoid being near to him, and run away if he tried to speak to them.

A calling to his name make him stop and turns away. A young boy running towards him with an amazing speed while calling his name again and again.

"Kaz!"

He stood there waiting for the boy to catch up with him.

"Kaz! Thanks God you stop." Said the boy and panting from exhausted from running. He took some breath trying to balance his breath and then stood cheerfully.

"Hey Kaz, I just got back from Brie place and…" the boy starts to explain in cheer about his chat with Brie before, while Kaz just stood there and listening with his blank face. He is Nuri. A descendant of an ancient hero who sealed the Demon King. An idiot that keeps saying "Let's play!" However there's something about the boy that makes it impossible for anyone to hate him. It must be his attitude.

"…And then I'm on my way to collect The Fragment of Time." End of Nuri story. Nuri seems a bit proud of his new mission.

"…aren't you said earlier that you came to this city to pick up your new club set?" Kaz still remember what Nuri said earlier. He always remembers what Nuri said, because Nuri is special to him. Because Nuri is the only one that treats him normally, which make the hero descendant so special to the demon king descendant.

"Huh? Oh yeah you're right. I almost forgot about that." Nuri put a shock face that makes him look more idiot.

"What about you , Kaz? What business that took you to Wiz City?" ask Nuri

"That…is already done." Answer Kaz.

"Then, how about you accompany me for a while? You got nothing else to do right?" ask Nuri "It's merrier if we go together." Then he's smilling.

Kaz doesn't know what merrier would come from the two of them. Nuri idiocy is out of question but as for him…he nearly speak to people, let alone chatting nonchalantly like Nuri or make a joke or laugh from it….so hard to imagine. But one thing that kaz knows is that Nuri's smile is so cute.

So Kaz just nodded about Nuri invitation. He surrenders to the cuteness of Nuri's smile and his innocent look. Nuri smile happily and headed to the club store.

The club that Nuri took is a Christmas set, that's what the merchant said. The latest club set that popular now a days. Nuri looks so happy. The smile never fading from his cute face. Which make Kaz starring at him even more.

"Geez, What is it, Kaz?" ask Nuri starting to get annoyed, "Stop starring at me." Nuri realizes that Kaz had been starring at him because every time Kaz stare at him, it gives Nuri a strange chill. Kaz froze, thinking hard of the best answer, without making Nuri scare of him. He really doesn't want to make Nuri scared of him.

"Those clubset is just weird." Those words just sliding his tongue and with his blank looks, no one would know that he is saying a bullshit.

"Huh? What?" Nuri looks at his new clubset with a wrinkle eyebrow, then he grab Kaz's hand and drag him.

"Let me show you what makes this club so popular."

Nuri drag Kaz to a room. A room where he stays during his trip to Wiz city. Kaz sitting in one of the wooden chair, while Nuri unpacking the new club. Then he draws a long iron club with a head that looks like a big golden bell.

"It's Christmas," Nuri starts, "So, of course everything that is Christmas related things will become popular. Like this bell." Then he handed the club to Kaz that shake the club's head and never stop thinking that his sword club is way cooler. What so cool from a big –ball look like- golden bell compare to a black sword? Then Nuri draws the wooden club that has a head of a snowman shape. Complete with his scarf and hat. Kaz wrinkle his eyebrows even more. Nuri just laugh.

"It's not cool, but it's cute." He said with a cheer smile and touching the snowman. "Auch, it's cold!" a sudden cold in his finger shocked Nuri as he drop the club. Luckily, Kaz catch it. He then puts it on a wooden table then grab Nuri's shocking hand. It's cold. The snowman is as cold as snow. As cold as the real one.

"You should be more carefull." Said Kaz while still holding Nuri's hand and his other hand holding Nuri's fingers. The warmth of Kaz's hand neutralize the cold on Nuri's hand. More like, it's melting it. Nuri is mesmerized by the warmth.

"What is it?" ask the sharp golden eyes boy as he realize Nuri's expression. Nuri blush in shocked and turns his head away, "N, nothing," He tried to pull his hand but Kaz's strength somehow didn't allow him to. Nuri turn his head in confusion only to get another sharp looks from Kaz's golden eyes.

"You're hand is warmth. It's so comfy." Said Nuri while hiding his face.

Kaz startled as to hear Nuri's word. He then sigh, move forward in a quick way, then kiss Nuri. Nuri startled, then blushing. He bow down his face, buried his blushing. Kaz letting go of one of his hand that holding Nuri's and touching Nuri's cheek, slowly lifting the green eyes boy's face. The warmth of Kaz's hand reach Nuri through his cheek, making the brunette boy numbing his sense and jut follow wherever that warmth go.

"Nuri," Kaz calling was so gentle, unlike his usual tone. Nuri likes it whenever Kaz calling his name this way. He just want to hear it more and more. And Kaz know this.

Now Kaz lets go his hand on Nuri's hand and both of his hand now touching Nuri's cheek, lift it and holding it so that Nuri wont bow down again. Kaz stick his forehead against Nuri's and his golden eyes starring at Nuri's green eyes directly. Making Nuri blushing even more and just want to bow down and hid his face. But unfortunately, Kaz's hand was there, stops him to do that.

"Nuri," once again Kaz called out his name in a gentle tone, while looking at his eyes directly. Nuri couldn't bear the embarrassment and closed his eyes, only to make Kaz starts to kissing his eyes.

"Kaz," Nuri finally calling the red haired boy's name and this make Kaz dare to kiss Nuri's lip once again. This time, he stayed a little longer. Nuri opened his eyes slowly as the kiss over. As soon as Nuri's eyes open, they start kissing again. This time, a tongue slips. A passionate and long kiss. They broke to catch a breathe then continue the kissing. Kaz's hand had moved from Nuri's cheek. One to Nuri's back head, and pressing Nuri's head against him even more, while the other hand slides down to Nuri's waist. Pulled the boy body into his and keeps it from breaking apart. While Nuri's hand been on Kaz's head. Caressing his red hair with passion. Clinging to him so that Kaz wont ever let him go. The kiss broke when once again they need to catch breathe. They're about to kissing again when Nuri suddenly remembered about his conversation with Brie.

"Kaz," he said, the golden eyes boy looking at the green eye boy directly, waiting for the words that about to come.

"I need to collect this fragment of times," he starts his words, "Would you accompany me?" and he ending it with an invitation.

Kaz looks at Nuri's eyes only to find a determination.

"I'll accompany you." 


End file.
